A Psych Christmas Story
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: While shopping for the perfect Christmas tree Shawn, Juliet and Gus encounter a murder and they end up spending the time they are supposed to be getting ready for the holiday on solving the case. Shules Fic.


Merry (late) Christmas Psych~O's! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and as a present to you I wrote a little Shules Christmas story but unlike me I actually put some crime into it! I know that doesn't sound like me but I thought this story sounded like an interesting idea so enjoy. :) And also there will be a lot of cuts in time because it's only a one-shot but it is a five day long story.

_**December 19**__**th,**__** 2012: **_

"Will you stop swigging that axe around?" Gus asked Shawn.

"I'm bored and it's dark and cold out, can we just pick a tree already?"

"It takes time to find the perfect tree Shawn, it needs to have all living branches and it has to be small enough to fit in your dad's truck but big enough to make your living room look nice."

"Why don't we just buy a fake tree?" Juliet asked and Shawn and Gus both looked over at her wide eyed.

"Jules, it has been my families tradition to come to this very lot every year and cut down our Christmas tree."

"This lot has been around that long?"

"Yeah, the first time me and my dad came here there was only like four trees to pick from."

"Nope, not this tree." Gus said and walked over to another tree.

"Gus, you do know that we are looking for our tree." Shawn said pointing to him and Juliet. "What was wrong with that tree?"

"The ground around it was all dried up and dead, that tree won't make it till Christmas. Plus it was to dark of a green, you want one that is mint green."

"No, I want to go home and put up my Christmas tree in time before Frosty the Snowman comes on. How about that tree?" Shawn said and pointed to a tree next to them.

"It's to tall, you want one that is only two feet taller than you so that you don't have the use a ladder to put ornaments on. Owe, that one might work." Gus said and ran over to a different tree.

"We are going to be here all night, you know that right?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Yup, but clearly he's going to find us the perfect tree and we don't even have to do any work."

"I guess that's a plus."

"So once we find the tree who is going to cut it down?"

"Me."

"Your going to cut down a tree?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Are you sure you will be able to do it?"

"Are you under exterminating me?"

"I just might be."

"Oh your going to get it." Shawn said and threw his axe on the ground and Juliet started running and he ran after her, once they circled some trees a few times he caught up with her and picked her up.

"No no no, put me down!" Juliet yelled in between giggles.

"No, not going to happen."

"Shawn, put me down!"

"Nope." Shawn said and Juliet tried to break free but instead they both fell into a tree and started laughing. "You okay." He asked as they were both sitting on the ground next to the tree.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good."

"What are you guys doing on the ground?" Gus asked as he walked up to them.

"We fell in the tree." Shawn said.

"How did you manage to fall into a tree?"

"It's Jules fault." Shawn said.

"What, no it wasn't."

"You were the one that keep wiggling and caused us to fall into the tree."

"You wouldn't put me down."

"Fine lets just say it was 90/10 on the blame, I'll take ten." Shawn said and Juliet playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Can you two get up so we can find a tree?" Gus asked and Shawn stood up then reached his hand out and pulled Juliet up.

"All this time and you still haven't found a tree?" Shawn asked.

"No, most of the tree's here have dried ground under them but the rest of the lot is in perfect condition."

"Well lets hurry up and find one, I have a bunch pine needles in my arm." Shawn said and started pulling some out when they heard a girl scream from across the lot. "That doesn't sound good." He said and they all went running towards the screaming, when they got a bit closer the screaming stopped then they reached a girl laying on the ground full of blood.

"Oh my god." Gus said and swallowed hardly, Juliet went over and put her hand on the girls neck.

"She's dead."

"It looks like someone stabbed her with a axe." Shawn said.

"She was murdered."

"Crap." Shawn said and looked away. "Hey Gus, there's a tree that would work." He said and both Gus and Juliet looked at him oddly. "What, I was just saying."

"I'm calling Lassiter." Juliet said and stood up then took her phone out and dialed.

"What's going on out here?" A man asked as he walked over to them and Juliet hung up her phone. "Oh my god, is she died?"

"Sir, I'm going to ask that you leave." Juliet said to the man.

"I live here, and again is she dead?"

"Yes, may I ask your name?"

"I'm Jack Torrance."

"Tony." Shawn said low voice and moved his finger up and down.

"Shawn!" Juliet said.

"No it's okay, I get that a lot."

"How cool were your parents to name you after The Shining?" Shawn asked.

"They lost a bet to a friend back when the movie began to get popular, but may I ask who you guys are?"

"I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara and this is Shawn, he's psychic and his partner Gus." Juliet said.

"Oh, if it means anything I'm not against gays."

"No, were not together. Were partner's at work only." Gus reassured the man.

"You are always so ashamed to say were together, I should have listened to my mother when she told me you were bad news." Shawn teased.

"Shawn! Were not together." Gus said and turned to the guy. "Really were not."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Shawn said and Gus made a tsk sound.

"Can we please focus on the dead women?" Juliet yelled.

"Woah, what's up with her?" Jack asked Shawn.

"She's jealous, she wanted me but my heart belongs to Gus."

"Oh, I see." Jack said then they heard the sirens in the distance.

"Sounds like Lassie's close."

"Who's Lassie?" Jack asked.

"My ex, he's also Juliet's partner."

"Oh Gus, I'm sorry man. It must be awful working with Shawn's ex."

"Gus is very trusting." Shawn said and put his arm around Gus then Gus swatted it off, Lassiter pulled up and got out of his car then they called him over to them. "Hey Lassie."

"I called in back-up but I was in the area so I hurried over." Lassiter said as he walked up to them. "Who is this guy?" He said pointing to Jack.

"That's Jack, he owns this place." Shawn said.

"So was there any sign of the person who did this?"

"No, when we finally got over here she was already dead and no one was in sight." Juliet said.

"Well lets check out the scene then."

OoooooOoooooO

Later after the investigation they all went to there cars to head home, Shawn drove Henry's truck while Juliet sat in the middle and Gus on the side.

"It was a little insensitive, don't you think?" Gus asked.

"What, you were the one who wanted the perfect tree." Shawn said.

"It was next to a crime scene."

"But it didn't get in the way of the investigation."

"You made McNabb help you cut it down while he was supposed to be working."

"But now that we got the tree this is going to be a awesome night."

"There is a axe murderer on the loose."

"Don't be so glass half empty Gus, we get to go decorate the tree now."

"I think we should go to the police station and help with the case instead Shawn." Juliet said.

"Alright, I don't think my dad will mind if we bring the truck home late."

"But he said "Shawn, don't bring my truck home late again" which means he doesn't want you to bring his truck home late." Gus said.

"You got that from what he said?"

"I will call your dad and let him that we are using it for a case." Juliet said.

"That's good, he'll listen to you. If I say that he still won't let my use it."

"That's because last time you said you were using it for a case you cut his break line and crashed it into a fence." Gus said.

"For a case." Shawn said as they pulled up to the police station. Once they were inside they walked over to Juliet's desk.

"I'm going to let the chief know that we are working on the case." Juliet said and walked over to her office.

"So we have no suspects, no evidence and no clue where the person who did it went?" Shawn asked Gus.

"Well we do have one suspect."

"What? Who?"

"Jack."

"No way, Jack is super nice."

"Anyone can act nice, plus his name is Jack Torrance."

"It's just his name, and there is no way he was just acting." Shawn said and sat down in Juliet's chair. "He looked in my eyes and said he had no idea of who did it." He said as Gus grabbed a chair and sat next to him at the desk.

"I think we should still consider him."

"Alright, fine." Shawn said as Juliet walked over.

"I got the case file and she okay-ed us to work the case." Juliet said. "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Your in my chair."

"There are no other chairs so your just going to have to sit on my lap."

"Were at work."

"Yes but we are supposed be at home putting up our first Christmas tree we have ever got together, I think we can break the rules a little." Shawn said and Juliet walked over at sat on his lap and set the case file on her desk in front of them, Shawn put one arm on her waist and reached over with the other to open the file, he grabbed one of the photos from the scene and looked at it.

"You see anything?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, were not the only ones that fall into tree's." Shawn said and pointed to a tree in the photo. "The branches are crushed like someone fell on it as they were running away from the scene of the crime."

"And how does that help us?" Gus asked.

"Oh it doesn't, but earlier you asked who falls into tree's and clearly more people than you think do."

"Speaking of which you should probably get those pine needles out of your arm, they might get infected if you don't."

"It isn't going to get infected." Shawn said and rolled his sleeve up. "Oh god." He said looking at his arm which was still covered in pine needles and was a mixture of black, blue and yellow.

"We need to get those out now and clean the wounds after, I have a tweezers in my purse we can use." Juliet said and reached and grabbed it out of her purse. "Here put your arm on the desk." She said and Shawn reached around her and set his arm on the desk and she started pulling them out one by one.

"Ouch." Shawn said as she pulled one out.

"Sorry, just a few more." Juliet said and keep pulling them out as Jack walked up to their desk.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you guys a minute." Jack asked.

"Of course man, one second though." Shawn said and Juliet finished pulling the last pine needle out of his arm. "Thanks babe." He said and gave Juliet a peck on the lips.

"Wait, you two are together now? What about Gus?"

"Jack what did you want?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, I was wondering when the crime scene stuff was going to be off my yard because I open at eight am tomorrow?"

"Wait you are opening tomorrow? Someone was just murdered there." Gus said.

"I running a business which means a can't just close down every time something bad happens."

"But do you really want people the come looking for tree's when there is a axe murderer out there somewhere?"

"As long as they bring their money I don't care."

"We'll see what we can do about the scene and I'll have someone notify you later." Juliet said.

"Alright, thank you. I'll see you guys later." Jack said and walked away.

"Okay Shawn, do you think he's a suspect now?" Gus asked.

"I don't know, I think we need to take a trip to the morgue."

OoooooOoooooO

"Woody!" Shawn said as the three of them walked into the morgue.

"Hey! You guys want a Christmas cookie?" Woody said and took a plate of the dead body and held it out for them.

"No, thank you." Juliet said and he set the plate back down. "Is that a Santa hat on our victim?"

"Yes, I thought it might be nice to get in the Christmas spirit a little."

"Okay... What can you tell us about the victim?"

"She has seven stab wounds all to the abdomen by what looks like a axe, she most likely didn't die till shortly after she had been finished being stabbed."

"So the attacker left her while she was still alive, why would you do that? If she would have lived there would be a witness." Gus said.

"Unless he heard us coming and he knew he needed time to get away so he took his chances." Shawn said.

OoooooOoooooO

It had been four days and they still had no leads on who the murderer was, Shawn and Gus were sitting in the Psych office looking thought the case files.

"What do you say we take a break, maybe go get some pineapple smoothies?" Shawn said.

"Sounds good, these files are just a dead end anyways." Gus said and they got up and grabbed their coats and started walking out of the office when Juliet walked in.

"Jules, what a surprise. We were just about to go get smoothies, want to join us?"

"I'm actually here for another reason." Juliet said.

"What's that?"

"There's been another murder at the tree lot."

"When did this happen?"

"Were not sure yet, Jack called us awhile ago saying he found a dead body on the lot when he was opening up."

"Lets get down there then." Shawn said and they all got in Juliet's car and headed to the tree lot, once they got there the walked up to the crime scene and Lassiter was there examining the scene. "Lassie, you find anything?"

"Another dead girl but this time the killer left the weapon." Lassiter said and pointed to the axe.

"Nice, maybe that will get us some where in this case."

"Shawn, thank god your here." Jack said as he walked over to them. "These other cops are mean."

"That's because you wouldn't tell me anything that happened." Lassiter said.

"Why didn't you tell Lassie what happened?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't want to take his side being he's your ex and all." Jack said and Lassiter's head shoot over to them.

"What?!" Lassiter said.

"Jack, I was kidding when I said I dated Lassiter and Gus. So can you tell us all what happened?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just doing my check on all the tree's since they have been dying lately and I walked up on this dead body and one of my axes laying next to her."

"That's your axe?"

"Yeah, it's one of the ones I keep by the house for the costumers to borrow."

"Did you see anyone grab it at all?"

"No, I don't pay to much attention to them."

"Would you be okay with coming down to the police station to answer a few questions for us?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, we can go now being I probably won't get to open up today."

OoooooOoooooO

Once they got to the station Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Jack went to one of the interrogation rooms to talk.

"So last night after you closed did you do a check like you did when you found the body?" Juliet asked Jack.

"No, I only do morning checks."

"So there is a possibly that the murder happened yesterday while you were open?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Did you hear anything like screams?"

"No, I stay in my house all day so the costumers can find me when they need to pay." Jack said and Lassiter opened the door of the room they were in.

"O'Hara, can I see you a second?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." Juliet said and got up and left the room.

"So Shawn, is she your girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Shawn replied. "This will be our first Christmas while living together."

"You guys are a really cute couple."

"Thanks." Shawn said as Juliet walked back in.

"We have a problem Jack." Juliet said.

"What's that?"

"Your finger prints were the only one's on the murder weapon."

"Well it's my axe of course my finger prints are on it."

"Can I ask you what you were doing during the first murder four days ago?"

"Am I a suspect?"

"Answer the question."

"I was sitting out on my deck reading."

"In the dark?"

"I had a light."

"How did get to the scene of the crime so fast if you were so far away?"

"When I heard the screaming I ran as fast as I could to see what was going on."

"Gus, can I talk to you outside the room for a moment?" Shawn asked and Gus followed him out of the room. "He didn't do it."

"Shawn, he's really weird."

"How?"

"For starters he has some creeper obsession with you and he says he was sitting on a deck alone reading at night time."

"I know that he didn't do it, he's just a tree sales men. Why would he want to kill people? Plus a lot of people have obsessions with me."

"He is a awful tree sales men, he only cares about the money and all his tree's are half dead."

"Wait Gus, your brilliant!"

"I know but why?"

"You said that only underneath the trees were dead, somebodies has been poisoning his tree's to run him out of business. But only a freak like you would notice the tree's were going to die soon so people kept buying them which made the person doing it mad, mad enough to kill someone to make people stop coming to his lot."

"That's a lead but who would do that?"

"Someone trying to buy the land, follow me." Shawn said and they walked back into the interrogation room. "Jack, did anyone ever come to you and ask to buy your land?"

"No, but this is my first year as the owner."

"Who owned the lot before you?"

"My father, he pasted away a few months back and he left the place to me. The land was my grandpa's and since my dad was his oldest son he got the business." Jack said as Lassiter walked in.

"We don't have enough evidence to keep him here so Jack your free to go, but don't leave town."

"I won't, see you guys later." Jack said with a smile then left the room.

OoooooOoooooO

"Hey." Shawn said to Juliet as he walked up to her desk. "It's Christmas eve morning and I wake up alone in bed."

"Sorry, I was working on the case."

"But it's Christmas eve."

"I know, I'm sorry. Would a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe a little." Shawn said and kissed her and they were interrupted by Lassiter clearing his throat.

"Do you two have to do that here?" Lassiter asked.

"Your right, lets get going." Shawn said and started walking away and Juliet grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Were working." Juliet said.

"Fineee."

"Anyways I came over here to let you guys know that Jack's father's will had been changed a few months before he died." Lassiter said.

"Do you know what changes were made?"

"The business was going to somebody else but it's not on file who it was before Jack."

"Well then maybe we should go talk to Jack and see if he knows anything about it." Juliet said.

"I'll call Gus and tell him to met us there." Shawn said and they headed over to Jack's house, when they all got to the house they walked up to the door and knocked and shortly after Jack answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack said.

"We have a few questions to ask you about your dad's will." Juliet said.

"Alright, come on in." He said and opened the door wide for them, once they were all inside a man walked by them with a laundry basket full of clothes.

"Who's that?" Shawn asked said pointing to the man loading the laundry machine.

"My older brother Andrew, he got kicked out of his apartment for throwing a crazy party so he's staying here for awhile."

"Oh." Shawn said and looked at his brother, he noticed marks on his arm then he looked down as his own arm at the wounds from the pine needles. "Gus." He whispered.

"What."

"Jack's brother Andrew has the same marks on his arm as I do, I think he was the one that fell into the tree."

"But why would his brother do it?" Gus asked and Shawn put his hand to his hand.

"Oh I'm getting something!" Shawn yelled and they all looked at him. "It was a rule in your family that the business be passed down to the oldest son once the father died."

"Yeah." Jack said and Andrew walked over by them.

"It was supposed to be Andrew's business one day but when your father realized he was close to dying he decided he didn't want to leave it to a screw up so he changed the will and left it to Jack instead. When he died Andrew expected to get it but when he didn't he felt betrayed."

"That is not true, I was perfectly fine with Jack running the business and he knows it." Andrew said.

"You made Jack think you won't mad so he didn't suspect you when you started poisoning his tree's to make them die, but they was a problem. The poison didn't take effect fast enough and people keep buying the tree's like crazy so you had one more idea, kill one of the costumers to make your brother close down but he didn't because why would he want to run his dad's business into the ground."

"Especially when his job was to take things out of the ground." Gus said.

"Good point Gus."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Andrew said.

"So you killed another, that would make sure to close him down, especially if your plan to frame your brother would have worked and he ended up going to jail but the finger prints weren't enough for that."

"You are crazy, I would never do that to my own brother!"

"But you made one mistake didn't you, you fell into a tree while running away." Shawn said and Andrew rolled down his sleeve covering his arm. "Just give up Andrew, we got everything we need to put you behind bars." He said and Andrew started running but Lassiter grabbed him and hand cuffed him.

"Shawn." Gus whispered. "You know you had no where near enough evidence to put him behind bars?"

"I know, but making him try to run away is enough." Shawn said and they fist bumped.

OoooooOoooooO

"It's great to finally be home and not having to worry about a serial killer anymore." Shawn said as him and Juliet walked into their apartment.

"Yeah, now we can relax and enjoy our Christmas."

"Well there is one thing we still have to do first."

"What's that?"

"Decorate the tree." Shawn said pointing to the bare tree in their living tree.

"That's a good idea." Juliet said then they started decorating the tree, they put on the garland, lights, and Shawn would hand Juliet the ornaments and she would put them on the tree. Once all the ornaments were on the tree Shawn handed her one last thing, she took it from him and was about to hang it on the tree not even thinking but then she looked at it better. It was a diamond engagement ring on a hook, when she turned around to look at Shawn and he was on one knee.

"Jules." Shawn started and Juliet dropped on her knees next to him and he laughed. "Jules, I love you more than anything and I was wondering if you could make this the best Christmas I've ever had. So Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Juliet said and Shawn took the ring from her and pulled off the hook then placed it on her finger then she pulled him in for a kiss and he pulled back a few inches.

"Merry Christmas Jules."

"Merry Christmas Shawn."

-So that's my Christmas fic :) Sorry if it isn't that good, for some reason I always forget to write my holiday stories till the last minute and yesterday I was like crap, I forgot again. Then my mom said you should make one where someone gets murdered while they are looking for a Christmas tree and I loved the idea so I ran with it. So once again Merry Christmas Psych~O's! :) oh yeah and please review, it will be my present if you do :D


End file.
